nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Milhouse-Mart Supercenter
Milhouse-Mart Supercenter is the seventh episode of Season 22. Synopis When Homer and Marges replaces Bart from his house to Jimbo's House, Kirk and Luann grounded Milhouse, he invests in Dolph's brand-new business venture, but soon realizes that his friend's instant success might lure him away from the classroom. Worried that his judgment might be clouded, Milhouse introduces Dolph to SHIELD creator Samuel L. Jackson, only to find out that he also dropped out of school. But when Dolph's business suddenly takes a sharp turn, Milhouse teaches her friend that education is invaluable. Full Story At a girls basketball rally celebrating their first basket in a triple overtime game against Shelbyville, Bart and Milhouse causes trouble for the school by pulling a prank in which he retracts the gym bleachers, causing everyone sitting on them to fall down all at once. After the prank is done, Homer and Marge is furious at Bart, so they grabs and slaps him twice in front of the school. Marge tries to deflate their toys and ruins their fun day. Realizing the kids don't consider her to be fun (especially when Homer and Marge suggests that he is the fun one while Bart is supposed to be a kill joy), Marge and Homer wants to take Kirk and Luann on a fun replacing family day and takes them to what she thinks is the hard work and insurance, but it turns out to be the paper ensurances, a perfect paper conference, where Reverend Lovejoy forces them into a nativity play (All of the other Kirk and Homer are at the actual insurances). As they are driving home. When Marge reveals the price to Homer, he is surprised. He does, however, take Marge out to a fancy restaurant, Asia de Cuba. After the waitress observes Marge's handbag, she moves them from a bad table by the toilets to a window table with a great view of Springfield. After avoiding many hazards that could get her bag dirty, a single drop of sauce gets on it. Marge takes back the bag and gets a full refund, despite the dirt. This gives Homer an idea. They purchase expensive objects, use them, and return them. Meanwhile, Milhouse is looking on the internet for where to invest her $50. She sees a website about micro transactions, with Muhammad Yunus doing a speech about it, and she finds that Dolph has a business, LEGO Motorbike inventor, in which Milhouse invests in. After this investment, the business picks up and Dolph ends up making loads. Dolph reveals he want to leave school and when Milhouse and Bart tells Principal Skinner that Dolph is paying $11 per hour, he goes to work for Dolph. Homer invites Lenny and Carl around to have a party, although everything is boxed up or unusable due to the fact they want to return it. When they do return everything, Homer gets caught by Chris Hansen and is filmed for his TV show, To Catch a Credit Whore and Homer runs off. Milhouse takes Dolph to an entrepreneurs expo in the hopes that one of them will inspire him to stay in school. Unfortunately the first one they meet is Samuel L. Jackson, the co-founder of SHIELD who reveals that he, Robert Dowley and Scarlett Johannson all left school and became successful, by stark contrast the janitor at the convention not only attended Harvard but graduated with honors, this totally destroyed Milhouse's argument. This convinces Dolph to leave school even more. However, his bike business fails when all bikes fell apart as he was using water soluble glue and he goes out of business and plans to stay at school and Marge & Homer takes Bart to time out. Bart, Milhouse, Dolph and Jimbo go to a roller-skating rink and hold hands "for balance" and knock people over, including Samuel L. Jackson and when they do saying "Haw-haw!" and "Sorry!". When Samuel updates his status on SHIELD to say that "Samuel L. Jackson is in COLONEL FURY!" Nelson then comments "Haw-haw!" and Lisa "Sorry". Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Nelson episodes Category:Marge episodes Category:Episodes named after a character Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Computing-Themed Episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Grampa Episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Episodes named after Milhouse